Fragmentos de doble personalidad
by gemini in tauro
Summary: "Eso no es cierto. Tu carne fue la que manejó la daga que le puso fin a su vida, no lo olvides..."


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada. Yo solo los tomo prestados para las locuras de mi imaginación.**

 **Una historia mudada. Es todo lo que me atrevo a decir, hace poco que la hice y estoy orgullosa de ella. Es una temática simple y una trama no compleja, sin embargo solo alcanzaba a no ser más de 700 palabras por el estilo de narrativa. Igual espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

 ** _\- .Fragmentos de doble peronalidad. -_**

 _ **Capítulo único.**_

 _Ves, te dije que no debiste irte de esa forma. Ahora sospecha de ti._

-Cállate.

 _Estoy dentro de tí, ¿recuerdas? No me callaré porque yo soy la voz de la razón._

-Lo único que haces es volverme loco.

 _Tch. Pero si te he salvado, por poco y te descubren._

-Eso fue porque tú quisiste asesinarlo – Exhala – y ahora tendré que ver que hago con sus ropajes.

 _Es simple, tienes que ponértelas. Ahora que ya no hay patriarca alguien debe sustituirlo, ¿no?, ¿No era ese tu deseo?_

Realiza una mueca.

– No. No de esta forma, si Shion elegía a Aioros debía tener su razón justa. Pero tú fuiste el que lo asesinó.

 _Eso no es cierto. Tu carne fue la que manejó la daga que le puso fin a su vida, no lo olvides._

Empuña sus manos y las recarga en el tocador.

-Pero estaba siendo controlado por ti.

El reflejo le sonríe.

 _Yo solo te di una sugerencia, el moverlo o no era en la mayor parte tu decisión. Y decidiste lo que tú mismo querías. Yo jamás tomé posesión de ti._

Tiene ganas de romper el espejo más se contiene. Baja la mirada y cuenta hasta tres para guardarle paciencia al otro.

-Pero yo no lo pedí de esta forma. Si había deseado ser patriarca iba a ser por decisión de Shion, yo no quise asesinarlo.

 _¿Seguro? ¡Ja! ¿Entonces por qué no dudaste?_

Se muerde un labio. Su mirada se entristece.

-Fue un simple deja-vú. No debía detenerme.

 _No fue una coincidencia, tampoco fui yo. Fue tu simple deseo de que él fuese muerto, ya que el odio que tenías por él te carcomía y tenías que pararlo de alguna forma…_

Levanta el puño al espejo y exclama mientras abalanza su izquierda contra este.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!

El espejo se parte al igual que la madera que había detrás de él. Él respira agitadamente y pequeñas cortadas emanan sangre a borbotones de su mano. Mira con suficiencia al dañado mueble y colapsa.

Comienza a llorar en el suelo, las gotas se resbalan por sobre sus mejillas y alguien entra en la habitación.

-Saga.

Su tierna voz hace que volteé a verlo. Tiene un pijama que le queda muy grande.

Es cierto. El aprendiz de Aries era muy pequeño para quedarse solo en su templo por lo que se quedaba con el patriarca, aprovechando que era su aprendiz.

El pequeño observa el suelo alrededor de él y lo mira confundido.

-¿Por qué el espejo de mi maestro está roto? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Él sonríe. Se levanta del suelo pero el dolor en su mano izquierda se lo impide. Auch.

El aprendiz camina hacía él y observa su mano. La señala.

-¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que te la cure? El maestro Shion me enseñó a hacerlo hace varias semanas.

Él no habla. La inocencia del pequeño lo ha conmovido. Lo observa con la tristeza plasmada en la mirada. El pequeño aprendiz de Aries no parece percatarse de eso y toma su mano entre sus pequeños dedos y la examina como si fuese una armadura.

-¿Te ayudo a quitarte los trozos de espejo?

Él sigue sin responderle. El pequeño toma eso como un sí y los remueve de una manera torpe pero efectiva. Con un poco de su cosmo no tan desarrollado logra cerrarle las heridas causadas por lo que sea que haya hecho con el espejo.

-Ya está. Ahora deja de romper espejos que no tengo cosmo suficiente para curártela a cada rato. Buena noche Saga

Lo abraza por el cuello. Él se ve sorprendido pero de forma lenta y dudosa lo rodea entre sus manos. Sonríe y un par de lágrimas nuevas se instalan en sus mejilas.

-Gracias. Buena noche Mu.

El pequeño se descuelga y le da un beso en la mejilla, se sale de la habitación y lo deja solo, pensando y llorando por todo el dolor que puede causarle a las personas si no hace algo en contra de su otro yo. De él y no él a la vez.

* * *

 **Sin comentarios finales esta vez, no tengo nada para decir acerca de esta historia.**

 **Como dije arriba, tiene una temática simple y no es revoltosa, sin embargo me ha liado un poco el escribirla.**

 **Nos vemos luego;**

 **Hugs**

 **Gemini in tauro [03 de Agosto de 2015, 12:48 A.M.]**


End file.
